


Let It Snow

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves him for it, Fluff, M/M, Magnus gets carried away in the best kind of ways, Magnus uses magic, Not Beta Read, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Magnus plans the perfect weekend away for the two of them.  Only one thing is missing but there isn't anything a little magic can't fix.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Holidays 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15: Snow**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

When Alec agreed to go on vacation with him, for a few days anyway, Magnus was ecstatic. Getting his workaholic lover away from the Institute for any length of time could be difficult on the best days, but for some reason, demon activity always increased around the winter holidays. It was a busy time of year for shadowhunters but Alec agreed all the same. 

Maybe the Head of the Institute was finally learning to take care of himself as well as everyone around him. If so, that would be a holiday miracle as far as Magnus was concerned. 

He'd sent their things on ahead, making sure the home was ready for them, whenever they arrived.

It took a while to get Alec away from the office, but eventually, they stepped out of the portal onto a perfectly manicured lawn in front of a gorgeous mountain chalet. It was picture-perfect but something wasn't right. It took a comment from Alec for Magnus to realize what it was. 

"Huh. You would think at this elevation there would be snow. Idris is always snowy this time of year." 

Considering they weren't far from the Shadowhunters homeland, he was very right. Magnus frowned, looking at the green grass still visible under his feet. While the weather wasn't exactly important, Magnus wanted this weekend to be perfect, considering how rare it was for them to get away. And the weather was part of the atmosphere that he wanted for their time together.

"We can worry about that later, Alexander. Dinner is waiting for us." It was. Magnus made sure of it, flicking his fingers towards the house as they walked into the home. It was tastefully decorated for the holidays and the scent of both pine and garlic filled the room in a way that wasn't as unpleasant as it sounded. It made the home feel lived in, comfortable. "Can you get the dinner out of the oven, darling, while I get the wine?" A special vintage, for celebrating their time together.

While Alec did that, Magnus went to the window, frowning once more at the view. It was a beautiful area with trees and mountains and everything you could want. 

Everything but snow. He really had planned on everything being perfect, but what was the point of magic if you couldn't use it to spoil the people you loved?

With a flourish of his hands, Magnus smiled as small white flakes began to fall. It would take a while but they would have their perfect winter holiday yet. 

They shared a nice dinner and Alec only brought up the Institute once, which Magus would have called him on if it weren't a hilarious story about Clary and Jace and yet another date spoiled by demons. Magnus felt sorry for them. He knew how difficult it was to date a shadowhunter, let alone two of them. Add in a story about Izzy and how proud Alec was of her in her new role as weapons master and it was nice to hear good stories about the Institute for once. Usually, it was how the Clave was trying to make Alec's life difficult again or that there were too many demon attacks and not enough shadowhunters to go around.

As they often did, Magnus and Alec got caught up in their conversation, not paying attention to anything else around them. Being on vacation, that shouldn't have been an issue. But when Alec looked up and muttered "Wow" under his breath, Magnus realized that perhaps he should have been paying a little more attention to the magic he set in motion. 

Following Alec's gaze, Magnus saw that the view had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The small flakes he originally started and turned into large, heavy flakes that were covering the ground and the trees at a fevered pace. The snow flew at the windows and swirled around in an intricate dance with the air currents outside. It was quite beautiful, even if more dramatic than Magnus originally intended. 

"Did you do that?" Alec asked, finally pulling his eyes away from the snow to look at Magnus. His smile was so joyful that Magnus didn't want to tell him it was kind of an accident. 

"You looked so disappointed when there wasn't snow," he explained, looking back out at the white terrain. "And I was disappointed too. I had a vision of this trip and green wasn't a part of it. So I helped it along."

Alec laughed, "Magnus, you created a snowstorm!"

"If you hadn't distracted me with stories about Biscuit and Blondie, I wouldn't have let it get this far out of control," he told Alec indignantly though they were both smiling by that point. 

"So this is my fault?"

"Clearly. Couldn't be mine."

Alec pulled him close and Magnus wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Even if it was an accident, I love it. This feels like winter should be. We should go outside and enjoy it."

Magnus agreed that this was what winter was supposed to look like, but as it was now very cold outside, he planned to keep them indoors, enjoying the snow from a distance. There were plenty of ways to keep warm and entertained indoors. "I think we'll have a good view of the snow from the bedroom," Mangus hinted. 

Judging by his reaction, Alec was completely on board with the staying inside plan. At least for now. He'd need to get creative if he was going to stay out of the snow he'd created. 

Magnus knew he was up to the challenge. 


End file.
